Whos Your Daddy
by BabyWrestler
Summary: Harry finds a letter in his invisibility cloak. Discovers somehtign shocking. Ron dancing, Dean drunk. Hermione casts a spell on Ron. Stuff like that. Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

The Stupid Cloak

"Come on Harry please Im hungry."

"No Ron I told you we are not going to sneak to the kittchen for food at 2 in

the morning." Harry gave Ron a disgusted look. _Why does he always want to wear_

_that stupid cloak?_ Harry knew Ron wasn't really hungry. Ever since the start of

their 6th year Ron had an odd fascination with the invisibility cloak. There was

a knock at the door. Hermione poked her head in.

"You guys are still awake?" She yawned while she said the last word.

"Yeah, Harry won't let me bloody borrow his cloak." Ron said. Hermione slowly

started to walk in the room, dragging her feet and sat down on Rons bed.

"Bloody hell, what the heck is going on. Are you guys having a party again?"

Neville sat up in his bed when he realized that he couldn't get back to sleep

with all the talking.

"Go back to bed Neville, nothing is happenning." Hermione stood up when Neville

spoke again.

"Why are you always in here Hermione?" He had a questionning tone in his voice

that made him sound less scared than he actually was.(AN Neville is scared of

Hermiones powers)

"Well, the girls couldn't sleep because Harry and Ron were bickering all night.

So they told me to go shush them up.Don't worry Neville, Im not here to hurt

anybody or anything." She turned around to leave and when she got to the door

she turned around.

"But if Harry and Ron keep talking there just might be some bloodshed." _The boys_

_never have learned to keep their mouths shut._

Satisfied with the answer Neville fell back asleep.

"Come on Harry. Please just one more time. I wont ask again. PLEASE, I'll get on

my knees if I have to." said Ron, careful to keep his voice quiet." Harry just

shook his head and fell asleep, ignoring Rons annoying pleas.

A/N: Okay it was only the first chapter. The next ones will be better, I

promise. Please Review!


	2. Breakfast

Disclaimer:Sadly I do not own anything but the plot. A person with a brilliant

mind by the name of JK Rowling owns everything else.

CHAPTER 2: Breakfast

Harry looked up from his breakfast and greeted Ron and Hermione as they sat down

beside him in the great hall.

"Harry why did you leave the dorm so quick this morning?" Ron asked.

"I had to do something." He said quickly while shoving some more pieces of bacon

in his mouth so he didn't have to to talk anymore. Luckily Ron left it at that

and started filling his plate with food.

"Harry, I read your paper for COMC last night. There is some things you need to

change. Harry listen to me please." Hermione was trying to get his attention

when the doors opened and Dumbledore and McGonagall strode into the Great Hall.

When Harry noticed this, he abruptly stood up and told Hermione to help him

change it later. He then ran out of the room muttering to himself._ Why did I_

_have to wash the cloak?Why?_ Harry was mentally beating himself up when Malfoy

came into his view.

"Well Potter, what are you doing out of the great hall?" Crabbe and Goyle

started snickering.

"Why would it concern you Malfoy?" Harry kept on walking. _Why does he pick now_

_to torment me?_

Draco and his goons stalked off and Harry went upstairs to the R Of R

AN: OKay I don't think this is much better but I tried. The next chapter is the

one you want to read. It's the best one I've written yet! Please Review! By the way R Of R is the Romm Of Requirements


	3. Flashback

CHAPTER 3:Flashback

"DOBBY! DOBBY ARE YOU HERE?" Harry wanted to do something but, he had to do it

himself.

"Harry Potter sir! Pleasure to see you sir, how are you Master?" Harry had to

keep his hands in front of him to keep the elf from hugging him to death.

"Dobby, I need to do some laundry"

"Dobby will gladly do Harry Potters laundry sir!" Dobby squeaked

"No Dobby," Harry said urgently "I have to do it myself." _Please let him_

_understand._

"Yes sir, follow me sir." Dobby turned around and started walking really fast.

So fast, in fact, that Harry had to run to keep up with the tiny thing. Dobby

made turn after turn and the ciellings got so low that it looked as if they were

made only for elfs. _They probably are, after all, how many kids in Hogwarts ask_

_to do their own laundry?_ A voice in Harrys head asked. Finally, the elf stopped

in front of a door and opened it.

"We even have muggle washing machines sir." Dobby bowed so lowed that his nose

touched the ground.

"Thank you Dobby. I will call you when I am finished okay?" Harry put his

laundry on top of the dryer.

"Yes sir." And with a snap, Dobby was gone again.

Slowly, Harry opened his laundry bag and took the contents out. A silvery cloth

fell out on the ground. _That dang cloak_. Harry thought._ It never does any good_

_for me, does it?_ Harry put on the water and went to go get the soap when he

noticed a piece of paper out of the corner of his eye. He slowly started to read

it when he fainted.

AN: There was that any better? I didn't think so. For those of you that were

confused, the flashback is set in between the first and second chapters. After

Ron falls asleep and before breakfast. Please review, I could use the help

(obviously).


	4. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Read the previous ones.

Chapter 4-The Letter

Harry sat in his bed with the letter. He took a deep breath and finally read the rest of it.

_My Dear Brother James,_

_How long has it been since we have talked? I presume you are still upset at me_

_for what I told you earlier? But I think it is the truth, wether you want to_

_hear it or not. Harry has a right to know that I am his real father and to grow_

_up with me. I understand you think he will be better with you and Lily, but I_

_disagree. I know how to take care of kids even if you don't like that idea._

_Im sorry about how you had to hear about Lily's unfaithfulness to you, but it_

_had to get out somehow. I still regret that I couldn't be there to tell you_

_along with Lily. Please don't take it out on yourself. I deserve to be blamed_

_for everything._

_I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me and Robin. Lily can_

_come of course. The arrangements have already been made for the four of us. We_

_understand if you don't want to come. We are going to be at the ShipShack on_

_Sunday at 7:00._

_Regards,_

_Albus Potter_

Harry stared in awe at the letter. _Did I just read what I think I read?_

Just then Ron and Hermione ran into the room. Out of breath, They both started

talking at once.

"Harry where have you been-" Hermione started

"The game is starting in 10 minutes, we can't play without a captain." Said Ron,

dressed in his quidditch robes. _The game! I totally forgot about it! _It was

Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Both were tied in first for the quidditch cup and

Gryffindor had to win this one.

"Im coming." Harry said as he got up to put his quidditch robes on.

"Ill go tell them to wait for you." Hermione ran off as she was saying this.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Three cheers for Gryffindor!" Neville said in between mouthfuls of Bertie Botts

Beans.

The party had been on in full blast for 5 hours after the game and Harry still

wasn't in the mood for it. He looked up and seen a red-faced Ron trying to dance

with a laughing Hermione. Harry smiled at himself. Atleast they are getting

along. Harry stood up and made his way to the stairs when someone tapped him on

the shoulder, turning around he looked down at Hermione. Who was holding her

breath and pointing. He looked to where she was pointing and saw Ron dancing

away, red face gone and looked like he was the king of the world.

"I put a spell on him." Hermione said in between giggles.

"Why?"Harry replied.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said. Then she turned around and walked off.

Harry just laughed and walked up to his dorm room. Then the reality hit him.

He abruptly turned around and ran right into Dean.

"Where going are you Harry?" He said as he stumbled forward.

"Dean are you drunk?" Harry couldn't believe it Dean drunk? What is going on?

He helped Dean to the dormitory and then ran downstairs. He left the common room and fled to Dumbledores office. Outside he tried to remember the password but it wouldn't come to his head. Then as if by coincidence, McGonagall

turned and started walking toward him.

"Harry Potter, it is after midnight what are you doing wandering the hallways?"she said in a stern voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore right away." he said in one breath.

"Why Harry, is somebody hurt?" she asked.

"No professor, it is personal." please let her understand.

"Fine, the password is lime sherbert. But you need to go right back to your dormitory after, it is past curfew."she said sternly.

Harry turned around and said the password to the gargoyle. It opened to see Dumbledore reading the latest edition of The Quibbler.

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke first " I was starting to wonder when I'd see you again." then he smiled.

A/N: There. This is personnally my favorite chapter. Dean drunk.HEHE Ron dancing? HOHOHEHE I had so much fun writing this. For those of you wondering if you will find out why Hermione cast the spell on everyone it will come up later again I promise. Maybe not in the next chapter or so but I promise it is going to come up again! Please R&R!


	5. Confession

Chapter 5-Confession

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU" Harry screamed. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?"

"Harry," he calmly said, "Whatever are you talking about?"

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME!"he said furiously "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?"

"Harry, kindly lower your voice, you'll wake everybody else up. I can see that you have something to talk about but I will not talk to you until you calm down." Dumbledore stated.

"CALM down? How can you expect me to calm down when I just found out something life changing?" He said as he sat down.

"I told you, I will not talk until you calm down." He said calmly as ever.

"Fine then, don't expect to hear from me anytime soon." Harry stormed off.

Walking back to his dorm he could hear the music from the party down the hallway. _They are still partying? It has been atleast five and a half hours. _After entering the Common Room, he tried to sneak in but he noticed that Ron was passed out. _ Probably from exhaustion, poor thing. Why did Hermione cast that spell? _He carried him up and put laid him in his bed. Drawing the covers, he laughed at the way he was laying and for the first time he forgot about his problems. Realizing he needed to vent to somebody, he went back down to the common room and turned the music down. He looked around and seen Hermione sitting beside Neville holding his hand. _HERMIONE AND NEVILLE? _His mind was confused. Why would they be together. _The spell. _He thought. But why would she cast another one on Neville.

"HEHEM." Clearing his throat, Hermione and Neville both stopped talking and Harry turned red.

"Umm, I'll see you later Hermione." Neville said walking fastly past Harry.

"Hermione I need to talk to you, it's kinda important." He said uncompfortably. Shifting from foot to foot he sat down beside her.

"Sure Harry, what's on your mind?" Hermione gave him a quizzical look.

"I washed my cloak yesterday, and I found something that took me by surprise." He looked at her.

"What was it?"

"A letter from Dumbledore." He said quietly.

"Addressed to who?"she asked.

"My father." He whispered.

"Repeat that please?"

"My father." He said louder this time.

"What did it say Harry?" Hermione replied. Her voice stayed the same throughout the whole conversation.

"He's my dad."

"Yeah I know who your dad is." Hermiones voice changed and it grew softer because she knew that this was a touchy subject.

"He's alive."

"Who is?" She asked.

"My dad." Harry whispered.

"Oh Harry, we've been over this before, your dad died. He was murdered rememeber?"

"No, James Potter is not my dad." He said assertively.

"Then who is?" Hermione sounded confused.

"Albus Potter."

"Harry, your not making any sense, Albus' last name is Dumbledore. What does he have to do with this anyway?" Hermione sounded alarmed.

"Hes my father."

AN/ OOOOOH juicy ! HEHEHE! I betcha thought that this would be another Severitus Fic? NO Nuhn uhn no way no how! Hehe I love writing this! Please Review.!.!.! There Nitasha, Happy? the chapters are longer now! OH yeah for those of you that are going to argue Dumledores age, in my Fic he's not that old anymore.(hes more along the lines of his younger 30's.


	6. The Reveal

Chapter6-The Reveal

"So Harry, your trying to tell me that Dumbledore is your father?" Hermione lightly asked, "Then why is your last name Potter?"

"My mom cheated on my dad with his brother. Whos name is Albus Potter." Hermiones eyes grew wide.

"So Dumbledore and James are brothers? Sop then why did he change his last name to Dumbledore?" She asked

"I don't know that what I have been trying to figure out." Harry looked at her and then quickly looked away.

"What Harry, you can ask me whatever you want. You know that right?" Hremione told him.

"Hermione, why did you cast that spell on everybody?" He cautiously asked.

"Oh that," she chuckled "I didn't cast it on everybody just Ron."

"But Dean got drunk and he was muttering something about you and your wand?" He inquired.

"Oh, Dean must have seen me cast the spell on Ron. I swear I didn't put a spell on Dean. Hes one of the last people I would want to do that to. I swear it wasn't me. You must believe me Harry, you must." Hermione looked as if she was about to cry.

"Okay Hermione I believe you but why were you holding hands with Neville?" Hermione started blushing.

"It's not what you think Harry. Nevilles uncle got cancer and he needed someone to talk to."

"So why would he come to you. You know hes scard of you?"

"He isn't scared of me." She corrected "He's scared of my magic. When he came up to me, he asked me to put my wand across the room so he could talk to me. And I did. I took his hand to comfort him. Thats all."

"Why aren't you guys asleep yet? Hermione, the girls have been worried about you." Pavarti strode on the room

"Sorry, Harry and I have just been catching up. I'll be up in a sec." Hermione explained.

"Okay, goodnight Harry, I'll see you upstairs Hermione." She waved and ran off.

"I guess I better go. Have a good sleep Harry, I'll see you at breakfast." she gave him a quick hug and then walked off.

AN/Okay Hermioone Understands now!Next chapter Ron finds out, he wont take it as lightly as Hermione did.(Ron hates Dumbledore) Please Review! Thanks


End file.
